una nueva integrante
by SugarLips 99
Summary: una nueva integrante se une al equipo pero tienen dudas de ella devido a su misterioso pasado robinXCO
1. todo tiene un inicio

bienvenidos y disfruten este fic de justicia joven espero que les guste

Todo tiene un inicio

Estoy corriendo lo mas rápido que puedo no sé de que huyo pero tengo miedo he corrido demasiado lo se porque mis piernas están acalambradas y me duelen llego a un bosque y me siento recargada en un árbol, trato de recordar aunque sea unas cosas, como me llamo?

Que edad tengo ¿? De donde soy?

Me concentro en una roca que esta tirada en el piso, la trato de alcanzar para poder arrojarla lejos eso me quitaría peso, me tranquilizaría, estiro mas mi mano pero esta a 5 centímetros mas lejos que mi mano y no la alcanzo me concentro más, sigo sin poder mover ni un centímetro mi mano cierro los ojos para poder alcanzarla y de repente de la nada la roca esta en mi mano la acerco a mi cara para ver la roca mejor, esta oscuro pero puedo ver que no tiene nada fuera de lo normal, me paro y la aviento lejos; lo tratare otra vez.

Me concentro y la roca empieza a levitar esto es… extraño… sonrío y me pregunto que si podre alzar alguna roca mas grande, camino por el bosque adentrando me más y más para ver si me encuentro una roca mas grande, y sí, la encuentro es más grande que mi cabeza y se ve pesada, tomo distancia y la veo concentrada también estiro mi mano y noto que se levanta un poco, la dejo caer y me volteo, fue cansado, pero si tengo un poder como este, lo aprovechare y hare que crezca lo más posible, sin pensar balanceo mi brazo hacia atrás y luego hacia delante con todo mi impulso, al lado de mi brazo pasa rosando la roca a una velocidad que no podía creer, entonces recordé algo… mi nombre es Raquel.

Camino hacia donde cayo la roca y cuando llego al lugar noto que estoy más cerca de una silueta de lo que posiblemente es una montaña, me acuesto en el suelo y me imagino que una columna de tierra me levanta a dos metros de altura luego siento que me elevo, es verdad puedo hacer lo que sea con la tierra en cualquier estado.

Veo las estrellas, son hermosas… cierro los ojos por un momento y me quedo dormida.

FIN

gracias por leer y espero que me dejen un review jaja subire otro pronto =) y si lo se fue demaciado corto pero en el prox cap hare mas hojas


	2. posibles amistades

aqui el segundo cap disfruten y dejen un review :) recuerden que este fic es sin fines de lucro

Posibles amistades

Me despierto por el primer rayo de sol, el cielo esta despejado y tiene un hermoso color azul.

No sé que día es o fue ayer y ahora que lo pienso, lo único que se es mi nombre y el color de mi cabello, lo traigo hasta la cintura y es gris, no un gris canoso si no que es brilloso y suave, me encanta, me incorporo de la columna que utilice como cama y brinco dos metros de altura, no es mucho pero me duelen las piernas al caer, empiezo a observar donde estoy, sonrió, estaba en lo correcto estaba cerca de una montaña, al lado de la montaña esta una laguna o algo así puede que sea el mar pero no estoy segura, me acerco a donde esta el agua y me agacho viendo fijamente mi reflejo, soy hermosa, observo mi ojo derecho es verde claro me encanta, aparto mi fleco para ver mis ojos verdes, pero me sorprendo al ver que mi ojo izquierdo no es verde si no que azul intenso, no me importa me sigo viendo bien.

Me levanto y por primera vez veo como estoy vestida, traigo una playera café pegada, unos shorts negros y unas botas que me llegan a la mitad de la espinilla, desde donde estoy puedo ver una plaza, me empiezo a acercar y cuando salgo del bosque veo un morral verde olivo tirado, me agacho y lo abro, curiosamente tiene gravado mi nombre, esculco un poco y saco las cosas, tengo un cambio de ropa y una botella de agua.

Al llegar a la plaza veo un grupo de amigos son 2 mujeres y 4 hombres, uno parece de mi edad, bueno… eso supongo por que es más o menos de mi estatura tiene unos lentes obscuros y es un tanto atractivo.

Empiezo a ver las tiendas, pero no entro.

Siento como el piso se mueve y no puedo evitar caerme, rápidamente me paro y veo como un chico de playera negra se estrella contra una tienta y rompe la entrada, corro hacia la tienda y veo como un coche se dirige hacia mi, por instinto hago que una pared de roca se haga frente a mi, cuando el coche se estrella esta se desmorona y deja al coche con una gran abolladura en la parte de arriba, voy hacia el chico que me mira incrédulo y le ofrezco la mano para que se pare, pero este descaradamente se para sin mi ayuda y me deja con la mano extendida, volteo y observo como una chica verde hace lo posible para parar algunos ataques mientras una chica de cabello rubio hace un pobre intento de poder dañarlo con unas flechas, el tipo de traje negro con azul para las flechas sin ningún problema haciendo que la chica rubia se enfurezca, pareciera que él no esta haciendo nada pero si miras con atención se ve que lanza esferas de energía azul, él les manda tantas que las chicas que apenas pueden pararlas y de un momento a otro una esfera golpea a la chica verde haciendo que caiga de espaldas, el tipo concentra los ataques en la chica rubia y la lanza a una gran distancia, eso le va a doler, veo una roca que esta cerca de él y hago que lo golpee en la cabeza haciendo que caiga unos metros mas lejos de la chica verde, creo que esta inconsciente, me acerco titubeante a la chica verde, tal vez sea tan arrogante como el de playera negra, al llegar me agacho junto a ella y siento como me duele la cabeza, me paro y me la sostengo no soporto el dolor, de repente el dolor para de la nada, eso fue raro, veo otra vez a la chica y esta me devuelve la mirada algo confundida, luego veo como el chico de playera negra se acerca corriendo a la chica y desvió mi mirada al tipo de traje negro que sigue tirado por ahí, me acerco con cuidado hasta quedo a escasos 30 centímetros de él, lo analizo y veo que no se mueve, me pongo de cuclillas al lado de él, es joven y su tez el pálida, su cabello es café muy oscuro, rápidamente ciento como me toman de la cintura y en menos de 10 segundos estoy de pie, desconcertada, no sé que paso solo sentí que me tele-transporte.

Miro hacia donde esta el chico de tez pálida y veo como una de sus esferas choca en una tienda, alguien me ha salvado, volteo hacia enfrente y veo a un chico con un traje amarillo con rojo y cabello pelirrojo, me mira con una sonrisa divertida mientras yo lo veo desorientada preguntándome de donde ha llegado, luego desaparece haciendo que me quedara en shock, el tipo del traje negro no se a parado solo se ha sentado y me ve con furia.

Un chico con antifaz le manda algunas bombas y un chico moreno esquiva los ataques que manda, me acerco al grupo y alzo unas 15 rocas de tamaño mediano, el me ve furioso y también me empieza a atacar, esquivo sus primeros 4 ataques y antes de que me pueda mandar otro le lanzo dos rocas golpeándolo en su brazo izquierdo y rozándole la cabeza el me lanza mas de 10 ataques, la mitad las paro con rocas las otras las paro haciendo una pared frente a mi, como la vez pasada la pared se desmorona, la chica rubia llega corriendo y desde lo lejos lanza algunas flechas, parecen comunes pero al tocar el suelo explotan, ella dispara cuantas puede y el, al ver una oportunidad las desvía hacia mi, es demasiado rápido como para actuar ni siquiera pude gritar, mas de 5 flechas con bombas cayeron frente a mi haciendo que literalmente fuera empujada a 10 metros o mas, mi espalda me ardía y estaba aturdida aparte tenia una raspada en mi cachete que no paraba de sangrar. Me incorpore y cojeando un poco retrocedí un poco y vi que ellos seguían tratando de atacarlo, no iba a funcionar entonces pensé que si hacia un domo alrededor de él pararía, me acerque corriendo y antes de llegar a él esquive algunos de sus ataques y luego lo ataque. Hice que del suelo saliera una rampa que me mandara hacia arriba, la subí y en la punta di un mortal pasando arriba de él y cayendo de pie, rápidamente hice que salieran más rocas del suelo y lo golpearan cuando cayo al piso por el 5 golpe lo encerré en un pequeño domo que hice que saliera del suelo.

Caí sentada en el suelo, estaba realmente exhausta los demás también pararon sus ataques, me voltearon a ver y luego se vieron entre ellos, toque mi mejilla y note que todavía mi cachete sangraba, el grupo se empezó a acercar a mi y yo me pare tambaleante, el chico pelirrojo se acercó a mi y me extendió su mano.

-Hola, mucho gusto soy chico flash- observe su mano y luego le di la mía

-yo… yo soy Raquel- todos los demás se unieron para presentarse conmigo, la chica de verde se acercó sonriente y me dijo –yo soy miss marcian –

ella también estiro su mano hacia mi y yo titubeante le di mi mano para saludarla, otra vez regreso el dolor de cabeza, con mi otra mano me tome la frente y cuando al fin soltó mi mano retrocedí un paso y mis rodillas se pusieron flojas haciendo que casi cayera, chico flash llego a mi y me sostuvo a tiempo, el dolor otra vez paro, todos me vieron confundidos haciéndome dar una explicación

–lo… lo siento en el día me han venido algunos dolores de cabeza- el chico moreno se acercó a mi y me tomo del hombro- tranquila no pasa nada yo soy aqualad- antes de que le pudiera dar la mano el suelo se sacudió

voltee a ver el domo y vi como un pedazo de roca salió disparada hacia arriba, luego el "villano" (por así decirle) salió del hoyo y me vio fijamente y luego me sonrío maliciosamente haciendo que me estremeciera.

Lanzo ataques a lo bruto hacia mi y hacia los demás yo esquivaba algunos y otros me pasaban rosando en los brazos y las piernas, chico flash fue hacia él y le estampo un golpe en la cara haciendo que callera inconsciente, voltee a ver al chico del antifaz, él estaba de espaldas haciendo imposible que viera el ataque que se aproximaba hacia él, si hacia una pared de piedra esta se quebraría en el y lo lastimaría, corrí hacia él y lo empuje a un lado, por alguna razón sentía que él era mas valioso que yo, el golpe me lanzo 7 metros atrás y caí de costado.

Aqualad, el chico flash y el chico de negro llegaron a mí rápidamente, eso fue lo último que vi.

FIN


	3. despertar

hola =) espero que les guste jaja dejen su review y recuerden que mi fic es sin fines de lucro =)

Despertar

Mis parpados me pesaban, cuando finalmente pude abrir bien mis ojos me incorpore recargándome en mi codo, observe el lugar, todo era tan blanco que deslumbraba al localizar la puerta esta se abrió lentamente dejando ver al chico pelirrojo, al verme medio incorporada me sonrió y se sentó alado de mi cama

-hola rocki- me dijo sonriendo, no lo podía creer apenas nos conocemos y ya me había puesto un apodo, reí un poco ante su ocurrencia y le conteste –hola flashi-

El también rio y abrió la boca para decirme algo más pero antes de que empezara entro a la habitación aqualad, miss marcian, la chica rubia y los dos chicos y se acercaron a la cama donde yo estaba.

Aqualad hablo primero – Raquel, te queremos agradecer por la ayuda que nos ofreciste-

Otra vez el dolor de cabeza regreso me tambalee un poco y nuevamente flashi me sostuvo, miss marcian se acerca hacia mi y me dice – estas bien?- me ve a los ojos y puedo notar que si esta preocupada

– no… me duele la cabeza- al terminar esa frase el dolor para, nuevamente ella habla – ya se te quito?-

La veo con curiosidad y luego asiento con la cabeza, otra vez hacen lo que odio, se miran entre si y luego otra vez sus ojos están en mi, todos se quedan en un silencio incomodo, y hablo para romper ese incomodo silencio – d… donde estoy?-

Ahora el chico del antifaz contesta – estas en el monte de la justicia es el hogar de algunos de nosotros-

Me quedo un poco aturdida por esas palabras, me paso mi cabello de lado y pongo detrás de mi oreja mi fleco que tapa mi ojo azul, chico flash se acerca a mi curiosamente y pone una cara un tanto tonta luego se acerca más y más hasta que casi su nariz toca la mía, yo siento como mi cara se ruboriza un poco y le digo – ammm… chico flash estas muy cerca-

Él se aleja un poco y dice – genial! Tienes un ojo verde y otro azul! Eso es realmente único-

Esas palabras hacen que me sonroje más y el chico de playera negra actúa quitándolo y diciéndole que se aparte.

Otra vez el chico del antifaz habla – bueno… hemos hablado con Batman sobre ti y sabemos que es un tanto rápido pero quiere, y nosotros queremos que te unas, pero primero tienes que contestarle unas preguntas a canario negro-

Yo me quede asombrada estoy segura de que tenia los ojos como platos, luego parpadee un poco y conteste sonriente –si! Claro- él sonrió ligeramente y extendió su mano hacia mi – soy robin- respondí al saludo

El chico de playera negra hizo lo mismo –soy superboy- nuevamente respondí el saludo y por ultimo se acercó la chica rubia que manejaba el arco

– Yo soy artemisa- le di la mano, miss marcian se acercó y me dio mi mochila – toma, tu ropa esta ahí cámbiate, nosotros te esperaremos afuera-

Ellos salieron y me pare rápidamente dándome cuenta que tenia una fina bata de hospital y mi ropa interior abajo, me quite la fina bata y rebusque en la mochila, saque una playera gris y unos shorts de mezclilla un tanto cortos, al deslizar mi playera note un pequeño dolor en la espalda, toque un poco y me di cuenta de que tenia una venda, luego me puse los shorts, unos calcetines que encontré en la mochila y mis botas que estaban alado de la cama.

Me acerque a la puerta y note una platica un tanto silenciosa, como si quisieran que yo no supiera algo, no le di importancia, Salí despacio por la puerta y superboy inmediatamente me volteo a verme haciendo que los demás se callasen y también voltearan, sonreí un poco y cuando llegue al grupito chico flash me rodeo con su brazo y luego me sobo la cabeza como su fuera un perro haciendo que mi cabello se desacomodara, luego hablo

– bien te escoltare a donde hablaras con canario negro- yo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, todos los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco y caminaron por el pasillo, llegamos a una puerta metálica y cuando nos paramos frente a ella se abrió instantáneamente dejando ver a una mujer adulta con un traje negro y con ojos azules se acercó a mi y me tomo del hombro con una sonrisa cálida

– Ven, vamos a hablar- sonreí y casi en un susurro dije un si, ella se sentó en un sillón y yo en otro.

/Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto/

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que robin hablo –creen… creen que ella sea de confianza?- todos se quedaron pensativos – a mi me callo bien- robin lo volteo a ver seriamente a chico flash y dijo - ella me salvo y lo se solo que recuerda que tenemos a un vocero entre nosotros si la agregamos ahora tendríamos 2- los demás asintieron con la cabeza y se quedaron pensativos, luego miss marcian hablo – es raro que no pueda leer su mente… digo si puedo pero se escucha como si… como decirlo… como cuando le cambias a la radio y apenas se escucha las palabras por que la estática no te deja oír bien- luego acualad dijo –bueno ya saben, la tendremos bien vigilada un mes y si vemos si es de confianza se queda permanente- artemisa titubeo antes de hablar y finalmente dijo - y si… después de ese mes nos traiciona?- todos se quedaron callados tenía razón ella podría ganarle la confianza de todos en un mes y luego atacarlos.

-entonces la vigilaremos hasta que estemos totalmente seguros de que ella es de confianza les parece?- aqualad se vio muy decidido al decir eso y todos asintieron demostrando que estaba bien esa opción.

De la puerta salió canario negro y cuando esta se cerró detrás de ella se dirigió hacia ellos y dijo –no sabe nada de ella, solo sabe su nombre, y me dijo que ayer descubrió su poder, es mas ni siquiera sabia que hoy es sábado no creo que tenga donde vivir- todos se quedaron pasmados, artemisa frunció en ceño

-las personas no aparecen por que si no es lógico canario negro-

-lo se pero lo mejor seria hospedarla aquí por unos días así la podrían vigilar mejor y no se quedaría sin un hogar.- robin asintió

-se quedara y la ayudaremos tal vez, luego pueda recordar mas-

Canario negro asintió –le avisare asegúrense de darle una habitación y un poco de ropa para la semana - canario negro volvió a la habitación.

Después de unos minutos de pura plática con canario negro salimos, yo… en ese momento la vi como una figura maternal, chico flash se volvió a acercar a mí y me rodeo con el brazo, empezaba a pensar que era un poco encimoso no pude evitar quitar su brazo de mis hombros el me volteo a ver y yo le sonreí lo sentía como un hermano… me estaba sintiendo como una familia y eso me gustaba

FIN

no lo se ultimamente estoy de buen humor con algunas personas jaja cmo sea gracias por leer !


	4. Integración,prácticas y nuevos recuerdos

Integración, prácticas y… nuevos recuerdos?

El día empezó duro primero hicimos practicas y con esas practicas bueno… yo… me di cuenta de que no tenia buena condición física, las practicas apenas estaban empezando, pero yo ya no podía aguantar necesitaba sentarme, al final mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme, antes de tocar el piso sentí como si alguien me tomara de los brazos, levante mi cabeza y vi a flash

-¿cansada rocki ?, esto es solo el calentamiento-

Lance una especie de bufido.

– si… un poco , digamos que no estoy muy en forma- el rio un poco.

- bueno no te puedo dejar aquí- sin razón alguna flash me carga haciendo que me sonroje y me deja dos quilómetros adelante luego me baja y me dice –listo desde aquí tu corres otra vez- desde lo lejos veo a artemisa, de vez en cuando me grita

-¡hey vamos no te quedes atrás !- ,pero ella se adelanta y yo me quedo corriendo sola.

Yo sigo corriendo creo que ya he corrido 3 kilómetros mas , mis piernas no me responden mas y caigo cerca de un árbol , me logro recargar sobre su corteza, empieza a llover, logro ver una silueta pero ya no puedo me quedo viendo la corteza del árbol jadeando.

Unos minutos después siento una mano enguantada en mi hombro en segundos volteo apartando la mano y veo a robin tiene el cabello llego de sudor y agua de lluvia, de seguro yo estoy igual.

Agacho la mirada y trato de hablar -robin ? Yo... lo sien…- el solo me interrumpe - eres la persona con peor condición física que he conocido sabes?- yo sigo evitando su mirada y tartamudeo

-yo… lo siento…- el rio y añadió

–con el tiempo eso mejorara pero vamos todavía tienes que correr 7km- el empezó a correr y yo lo seguí.

seguimos corriendo pero a los 4km me volvía a quedar sin aliento ,y me recargaba en los arboles , solo volvía a correr cuando robin volteaba hacia atrás y me daba ánimos, hace seguí hasta que logre terminar el calentamiento, el entrenamiento consistía en 4 partes : calentamiento , gimnasia , atletismo ,resistencia y combate ... este iba ser un día difícil , por fin logre llegar al combate : este se hacia en una cámara de simulación primero era con muñecos , luego con robots y luego con alguna pareja designada todo iba bastante bien , me sentía técnicamente bien las primeras fases del combate fueron fáciles , y los robots fueron mas complicados , cuando llego la hora del combate mi pareja era miss marcian, el combate inicio , me levante un trozo de tierra , pero ella lo rompió chocándola con un la piedra haciendo que casi caigo, logre sacar otro pedazo de tierra y caigo de pie en el, levanto rocas y se las lanzo pero ella simplemente las esquiva, luego me lanza un rayo de energía rápidamente hago una pared de roca frente a ella, la pared se hace añicos y miss marcian se asoma para verme, pero yo ya me he ido y ahora estoy atrás de ella paso rápidamente mi pie en los suyos y finalmente cae Miss marcian callo al piso y alza su mirada para verme, finalmente sonó una alarma, ella... Había perdido, se levanto y nos dimos un apretón de manos, la puerta se abrió y salió de la habitación me quede unos segundos en el lugar en el que estaba y luego me dirigí a la puerta pero cuando estaba a 3 centímetros de ella esta se cerro, me quede tiesa y luego una voz se escucho - hay roqui pudiste con miss marcian pero todavía no puedes salir hasta que caigas o todos caigan, bueno en fin tu próximo contrincante es artemisa, suerte - por ese pequeño apodo sé que es flash, sierro los ojos por un momento me concentro en el suelo y siento los pasos de artemisa, ella esta atrás de mi, puedo sentirla de pies a cabeza, en mi mente me imagino su silueta en el suelo y acto seguido se pone en posición de lanzar una flecha, solo he sentido como mi cuerpo se mueve esquivando la flecha, acto seguido doy un salto hacia atrás y saco una roca calendo con una rodilla en ella, siego saco muchas piedras y las dejo en el aire, artemisa me manda flechas y yo las esquivo saltando de roca en roca, ella salta hacia una de las rocas que están en el aire, pero en el ultimo momento yo la quito y ella cae en una rodilla, yo rápidamente y sin pensarlo la tacleo y ella finalmente cae de espaldas, me levante y estiro mi mano para ayudarla a pararse, ella la toma y sale por la misma puerta por la que salió miss marcian, el siguiente fue... ROBIN, pude sentir al instante como mis nervios se ponían al cien, me relaje un poco y luego sonó la alarma para que comenzáramos, de un momento a otro robin se lanzo al ataque alcé un pedazo de tierra y me subí en el , pero robin salto y me tiro de una patada antes de caer logre sacar otro trozo de tierra ,esta le cayó en la cara para mi sorpresa solo se la lleno de polvo, tuve bastante tiempo para subirme en otro pedazo de tierra ,robin estaba concentrado solo en mis movimientos , estaba cansada, otra vez el dolor .no pude evitar pensar que eso iba a ser malo.

De un instante a otro perdí el control de mis movimientos parecía un títere que esquivaba golpes y lanzaba tierra, no sabia que estaba pasando, le lance un golpe a robin a la cara que apenas pudo bloquear , hasta que al fin se cayo al piso mi cuerpo se detuvo aunque no tenia control de mis movimiento se sintió extraño quedarme parada, pude observar bien la escena , tenia un pie sobre la garganta de robin y había sujetado sus manos y sus pies con bloques de tierra , robin intentaba zafarse pero no podía trataba de retirar las piedras y alejarme de el pero sin embargo no podía el dolor aumentaba en mi cabeza y luego pude sentir como el calor me rodeaba, caí al suelo, nadie me había tocado, de un momento a otro solo sentí el calor de un rayo de energía me abrazaba y quemaba, el rayo se desvaneció y yo finalmente caí al suelo, me dolía tanto la cabeza que ya ni la sentía, escuche a robin desde lo lejos toser y luego mi vista se nublo.

/flashback/

una chica caminaba con prisa en la obscuridad, había salido tarde de trabajar ese día , después de caminar dos cuadras la chica escucho unos pasos cortantes detrás de ella, con miedo apresuro el paso, conforme la chica avanzaba mas rápido los pasos que se escuchaban a su espalda le seguían el ritmo, temerosa paro de caminar y giro su cuerpo asustada de lo que se podría encontrar, quedo sorprendida, no era nada peligroso, solo una pequeña de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes de los que se derramaban gruesas lagrimas, la chica se apresuró a ir con ella ya era noche y no podía evitar preguntarse por qué una niña de ese calibre estaría llorando sola en la calle, se puso a su estatura y le limpia unas pequeñas lagrimas antes de hablar – estas bien? Por qué lloras?- la pequeña de ojos verdes se le queda viendo a la mujer y luego desvía la vista, la chica insistente, le limpia algunas lagrimas y le dice –me llamo Pamela… pero dime pam… tu cómo te llamas?- la niñita titubeo un poco antes de hablar –me llamo…Raquel- pam sonrió y en seguida le pregunto –tienes donde quedarte?- las lágrimas de Raquel otra vez se amontonaron en sus grandes ojos verdes y negó con la cabeza.

/termina flashback/

Ya no recuerdo más, en ese momento empecé a abrir mis ojos, parpadee un par de veces antes de acostumbrarme a la luz otra vez estaba en el cuarto de hospital, me trate de incorporar, mi cuerpo estaba sujetado y no me podía mover, cerré mis ojos y empecé a recordar mis rasgos de cuando era una niña, mis ojos eran verdes no tenia uno azul y el otro verde, mi cabello no era gris era café como la arena de un desierto, ¿qué me paso? ¿Esa era realmente yo? , sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado y abrí mis ojos.

-Miss marcian? ¿Qué paso en el entrenamiento?- ella me veía con disgusto como si yo fuera una enemiga -¿que eres realmente? – estaba asustada.

-yo… yo no sé…- ni siquiera sé que soy y de eso me acabo de dar cuenta, noto que tanto mis muñecas como mis tobillos están siendo sostenidos por placas metálicas.

-suéltame…- dije seriamente

-no podemos hacer eso, eres peligrosa- no sé por qué pero esa palabra no me agrado.

-esa no fui yo… ahora quita esas cosas de mi- le dije enojada.

-no… ahora dime… ¿porque no puedo ver lo que piensas?- me quede confundida con su pregunta.

-q…¿qué?- le pregunte

-cada que trato de leer tu mente te empieza a doler la cabeza- me miro desafiante

Me quede en silencio sin poder responder hasta que digo –¿COMO ESPERABAS QUE SUPIERA ESO? ¿COMO HIBA A SABER QUE NO PODIAS LEER MI MENTE? ! SACAME DE AQUÍ!- estaba enfurecida ya no podía parar, ella salió de la habitación un poco asustada y empecé a llorar

-no pertenezco aquí -pensé- ya no después de lo que paso- no quería llorar pero sin embargo estaba ahí recostada en esa cama, inmóvil. Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir resbalando por mi barbilla llegando a mi cuello, mordí mi labio para no dejar escapar un sollozo y murmure -yo no lo hice...-

Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme y unos minutos después me quede dormida.

/flashback/

Me veo en una capsula hecha un ovillo, desnuda, con los ojos cerrados, la mitad de mi cabello ha empezado a cambiar a gris y unas personas con batas me observan.

-su físico está cambiando pero sin embargo seguimos sin saber nada sobre sus poderes - dijo la mujer con bata.

-pronto lo sabremos... Solo necesitamos un poco de paciencia- dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta para irse -falta poco- se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa cínica.

/fin del flashback/

Al despertar me di cuenta de la realidad, en ese laboratorio me alteraron, me analizaron, me afectaron, ellos se llevaron mi pasado, y algo les está fallando porque últimamente estoy recordándolos a ellos y a otros.

La puerta se abrió violentamente dejando ver a superboy, mi corazón se aceleró con temor, el apretó un botón liberando mis muñecas y tobillos, antes de que me pudiera incorporar y tratar de esquivarlo me tomo del cuello y me estrello contra la pared.

-¿QUE ERES?- dijo mientras me seguía apretando, deje de poder respirar, por más que quería el aire ya no entraba, el me soltó haciendo que callera al suelo jadeando.

-no sé...- respondí mientras el tiraba de mi brazo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-¿COMO DIJISTE?- me pregunto entre dientes.

-¡JODER NO SE QUE SOY!- grite desgarrándome la garganta entre lágrimas.

El me soltó confundido y me soltó haciendo que callera incida.

-dejame tranquila- dije mientras me paraba tambaleante y secaba algunas lágrimas -yo ya no les daré problemas no pertenezco aquí- dije mientras me quitaba el ligero camisón de hospital exponiendo mi ropa interior frente a él y acomodando mi playera para ponérmela.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo bruscamente desviando la mirada de mi pequeño cuerpo.

-¿que no entiendes?- dije al deslizar mi playera en mi torso -me voy- dije al tomar mis jeans y meter mis piernas en ellos -yo no pertenezco aquí y mucho menos por lo que acaba de suceder- finalice y salí de la habitación sin ninguna otra explicación.

**_Tenía que juntar mis cosas para irme de ese lugar._**


	5. una nueva búsqueda

Una nueva búsqueda.

-no pertenezco aquí -pensé- ya no después de lo que paso- no quería llorar pero sin embargo estaba ahí recostada en esa cama, inmóvil. Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir resbalando por mi barbilla llegando a mi cuello, mordí mi labio para no dejar escapar un sollozo y murmure -yo no lo hice...-

Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme y unos minutos después me quede dormida.

/flashback/

Me veo en una capsula hecha un ovillo, desnuda, con los ojos cerrados, la mitad de mi cabello ha empezado a acerca gris y unas personas con batas me observan.

-su físico está cambiando pero sin embargo seguimos sin saber nada sobre sus poderes - dijo la mujer con bata.

-pronto lo sabremos... Solo necesitamos un poco de paciencia en nuestra pequeña Gnomorpa - dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta para irse -falta poco- se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa cínica.

/fin del flashback/

Al despertar me di cuenta de la realidad, en ese laboratorio me alteraron, me analizaron, me afectaron, ellos se llevaron mi pasado, y algo les está fallando porque últimamente estoy recordándolos a ellos y a otros.

La puerta se abrió violentamente dejando ver a superboy, mi corazón se aceleró con temor, el apretó un botón liberando mis muñecas y tobillos, antes de que me pudiera incorporar y tratar de esquivarlo me tomo del cuello y me estrello contra la pared.

-¿QUE ERES?- dijo mientras me seguía apretando, deje de poder respirar, por más que quería el aire ya no entraba, el me soltó haciendo que callera al suelo jadeando.

-no sé...- respondí mientras el tiraba de mi brazo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-¿COMO DIJISTE?- me pregunto entre dientes.

-¡JODER NO SE QUE SOY!- grite desgarrándome la garganta entre lágrimas.

El me soltó confundido y me soltó haciendo que callera hincada.

-dejame tranquila- dije mientras me paraba tambaleante y secaba algunas lágrimas -yo ya no les daré problemas no pertenezco aquí- dije mientras me quitaba el ligero camisón de hospital exponiendo mi ropa interior frente a él y acomodando mi playera para ponérmela.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo bruscamente desviando la mirada de mi pequeño cuerpo.

-¿que no entiendes?- dije al deslizar mi playera en mi torso -me voy- dije al tomar mis jeans y meter mis piernas en ellos -yo no pertenezco aquí y mucho menos por lo que acaba de suceder- finalice y salí de la habitación sin ninguna otra explicación.

Al llegar a mi habitación. Recogí mis cosas, todo quedo como si yo jamás hubiera estado ahí.

-deberías quedarte- dijo una voz que estaba atrás de mi

-deberían olvidarme...ya saben... Fingir que fui un sueño...que yo no existo, eso será bueno para ustedes-

-¿y que hay de ti?- pregunto la voz mientras trataba de identificarla.

-desapareceré, moriré, creceré, lo que ustedes quieran...reúnanse en grupo y digan que hubo un accidente o algo así de ahora el adelante estarán sin mí, yo solo quiero averiguar quién soy-

Al girarme me sobresalte al ver a robin, sentí el calor en mi cara y no pude hacer más que musitar una disculpa mientras pasaba a su lado, lo pase de largo y camine por los. Pasillos hasta llegar a la salida, me sentí diminuta mientras todos me observaban a mis espaldas para observar me por última vez, atravesé la puerta y sin que yo quisiera los mire a todos por el rabillo de mi ojo. LOS EXTRAÑARE.

Llegue al bosque y me adentre un poco en él, pero pronto sentí una presencia que a mis espaldas, rápidamente voltee mientras ponía algunas rocas preparadas para ataque.

Lo vi, era chico flash, el camino a mí y me abrazo, me sentía perdida, correspondí su abrazo y en seguida empecé a llorar.

Se separó de mí y me tomo de la barbilla.

-no tienes que hacerlo, tú te puedes quedar- lo mire a los ojos y le di una sonrisa triste.

-no cambiare de opinión, yo no pertenezco ahí.-

El me abrazo y me susurro en el oído

-no te quiero olvidar-

- no lo tienes que hacer flashi- le dije mientras tomaba un mechón de su nuca pelirroja.

- te prometo que tú y yo nos veremos en cuanto sepa quién soy- le dije.

El me asintió y dijo -trato hecho hermanita-

Sonreí ante su ocurrencia y le dije -vale hermano me tengo que ir, te quiero jamás te olvidare- me fui di media vuelta y camine, la promesa no era mentira la cumpliría.

FIN.

gracias por leer se que tarde un poco en publicarlo y se que esta corto pero espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
